1. Field
Example embodiments relate to test apparatuses for a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor package is provided by mounting a semiconductor chip on a package substrate, performing electrical connection using wires, and sealing the package with a sealing resin such as EMC or the like. A test apparatus for a semiconductor package detects failure that occurs due to open or short of signal lines of the package substrate or the semiconductor chip of the semiconductor package.